The root system of a plant is utilized by the plant for absorbing nutrients, gasses, and water into the plant. The roots spread towards the region in the soil or ground in which water is available. More broadly speaking, the root network develops so as to maximize the ability of the plant to absorb water from the soil.
In many environments, soil holds water at a reasonably constant level from the surface down to a certain depth. That is, a tree in a forest does not only develop a root network close to the surface because the soil tends to capture and retain water close to the ground or grade level, as well as many feet down from the surface or grade level. Therefore, the roots radiate outward to maximize the volume of earth from which the tree can draw sustenance.
Conversely, if the soil has water only to a shallow depth, the roots of plants spread close to the surface and within that shallow depth. In an arid or desert environment, the sandy-type soil does not retain water very well. Desert plants tend to receive water only from the surface, soon after a watering or rain. Thus, these plants tend to develop roots only near the ground surface. Urban environments often utilize trees or shrubs planted in a relatively small, confined amount of soil surrounded by a concrete box or by non-water retaining grading, such as paving materials. Therefore, urban plants tend to develop roots that are concentrated near the surface, as the water the plants receive is also concentrated near the surface.
In addition, plants utilize their roots to remain generally upright and firm in the ground in which it is living. In general, the plant does not intelligently intend for its roots to grow based upon an inherent knowledge of sound stability for the plant. Therefore, a shallow root system developed in response to moisture levels being insufficient at greater depth results in a plant that is relatively unstable in the ground.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved watering system for encouraging downward root system growth.